fictorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictorum
Fictorum is an Action RPG that features fully customizable spell-casting. It is under development by Scraping Bottom Games and is expected to launch mid 2017. The game was Kickstarter funded in July of 2016 and was Greenlit by the Steam community. The game features a fully customizable spell-casting system that allows players to shape the spell's effect and outcome. The spell can be altered using an interface on the player's screen which allows them to change the spell as needed for the current situation. The world is randomly generated and is traverse. Players will be able to make choices that will determine the impact they made on the story itself. At the end of the game, players will be evaluated and awarded titles fitting the adventure. Overview From Kickstarter: Fictorum is an action RPG featuring customizable, dynamic spell-casting. You are a powerful wizard of a forbidden magical order, the Fictorum, with the unique ability to shape and master all schools of magic. Stretching the limits of your power, you have survived your own execution at the hands of the Inquisition, a sprawling theocratic empire bent on eradicating all Fictorum. As the last of your kind, you will shatter the Inquisition as vengeance for your exterminated order, as well as anyone else who dares to stand in your path. Demolish your surroundings with legendary magic: Become the wizard that you’ve always wanted to play—Wield awe-inspiring magic with explosive impacts that will send your enemies flying and shatter structures into rubble with a single, well-placed spell. Dynamically improve your spells with our spell-shaping system: Shape a spell towards any of the available runes to amplify specific properties of any spell. Mastering this system will allow you to turn a fireball into a high-explosive cluster bomb, or a basic ice blast into a leaping ball of frozen doom! And these customizations aren’t set—you can constantly reconfigure your runesets and spells. Traverse a world shattered by magic on your mission of vengeance: Progress through our randomly-generated world map, as you search for the Grand Inquisitor, to avenge your massacred order. Conflict is rampant throughout the world, and many locations have difficult choices to make—will you choose to fight your way through a fortified town, potentially finding new equipment, or will you take the path of least resistance, saving your strength for the battles to come? Do you investigate a local execution or use the opportunity to loot valuables in the nearby town? The choice is yours. Find powerful items and new spells to increase your immense power: Each location has opportunities for encountering new spells and equipment that increase your magical potency and keep you safe. You can also trade magical essence that you find for new equipment, or use it to enchant the armor, spells, or runes that you already possess, further enhancing your capabilities. Discover the impact that you left on the world: Once your journey is over, your story is retold by the Chronicler Santheocles. Judging from your actions and choices, your exploits are cataloged, and titles are awarded according to your worth and skills. Were you well-known for your prowess in fire magic and duly titled “The Inferno?” Perhaps you took a few too many arrows in your quest, and are appropriately given the moniker “The Pincushion.” Depending on the outcome, obtaining a new title may unlock a new starting title for your next playthrough, granting you access to a new loadout of items and abilities! End Game Production Credits From Scraping Bottom Games Created By: Greg Curran & Chip Flory Lead Artist: Leif Drace Character Design: Leif Drace, Ben Frazier, Azima Khan Character Animation: Justin Falgout, Mixamo User Interface Artwork, Music, & Sound: Rainfall Films Landscape Textures provided by GameTextures.com Media Images Fictorium images 15.jpg Fictorium images 14.jpg Fictorium images 8.jpg Fictorium images 7.jpg Fictorium images 3.jpg Fictorium images 1.jpg Videos Fictorum_Spell_Showcase Fictorum_Alpha_Stream_with_Chip_and_Greg!_(4_23_Recording) Fictorum_Kickstarter_Video References *Kickstarter Category:Gamplay